General Landon
General Landon (simply known as Landon) is a treacherous Hyland military officer and an antagonist in the video game Tales of Zestiria, as well as the final antagonist in the first season of the game's anime adaptation Tales of Zestiria: The X. He was a part of Lord Bartlow's conspiracy to launch a war against Rolance to avoid threats of Hyland being invaded, as well as his plan to have Princess Alisha assassinated. In the Anime General Landon was dispatched to the Glaviend Basin by the treacherous Lord Bartlow in order to launch a preemptive attack against Rolance under the guise of preventing an invasion of Hyland. Bartlow was initially confident of a swift victory, only to have his men unexpectedly attacked from the rear by Rolance troops coming in from Hyland lands (the Rolance attack force which did this was acting against their orders from their commander Sergei, who felt that it would have his troops labelled cowards). The battle was bloody, with both sides using excessive mass-arrow attacks and launching flaming bombs at one another with trebuchets. The Malevolence of the battlefield summoned Dementor-like hellions, feeding from the soldiers' wrath and agony. This prompted Shepherd Sorey to join the battle as a neutral individual, to fight the Malevolence at the source. When Princess Alisha (and her companion Rose) entered Landon's fort in the midst of battle, Landon was visibly frustrated but acted cordially towards her, and enquired her reason for being there. When Alisha ordered him to send a messenger to Rolance and abandon fighting, Landon immediately dropped his charade of affability and ordered that his princess be captured and arrested. When Alisha told him that he had no authority to have her imprisoned, Landon rebuffed by saying that Lord Bartlow had given him the authority before instructing his men to wound Alisha, since she wouldn’t come quietly. Rose and Alisha easily defeated the fifteen men who attacked them under Landon's orders. Meanwhile Shepherd Sorey was fighting the hellions and Malevolence-affected soldiers on the battlefield. Alisha refused to kill any of the men who Landon continually sent to attack her, even in spite of Rose's urging of her to do so, since their scenario was "kill or be killed". Rose (a former assassin) couldn’t stand the way that Alisha wouldn't kill even Landon's best fighter, and because of her refusal to stab him, almost got killed herself. As a result, Rose turning-kicked the soldier into the wall and lunged at him with her blade, only to be blocked by the princess. While Sorey defeated the hellions, Landon demonstrated that he possessed no honor as a soldier by having one of his men stab the princess in the back while she argued with Rose. Sensing the intense Malevolence on the battlefield, the Lord of Calamity himself (the source of the hellions and the Malevolence, who had been planning the war from the shadows in order to cultivate even more Malevolence) appeared on the battlefront. In the desperate situation, a seraph named Dezel arrived in the fortress, and used an air blast to fire Landon’s men far across the hall and away from the injured princess. Trapped under a collapsed table, Landon furiously screamed at his men to capture Alisha, whose bleeding was beginning to worsen. Seeing er friend’s life as already lost, Rose leapt into a somersault and landed on the table holding Landon down, before holding her blade to his throat and demanding that his men drop their weapons. Rose took Alisha to her allies, and Maltran and Sirel tried in vain to stop the bleeding. When Alisha came too, Maltran asked her how she felt, and while the bleeding would not cease, Maltran answered with honesty when she told her that the fighting had stopped. After being retrieved by Rose, Shepherd Sorey found the princess asleep, but after watching her for some time, she woke up, and the two discussed the time they met. Sorey then entered a Squire Pact with Alisha to save her life, giving her the ability to see seraphim in addition. As Alisha, Rose, and Sorey were parting ways, Landon (who had hidden in the bushes) attacked the group with his sword, revealing to them a new, un-human, bestial appearance as a result of being intensely affected by the Malevolence. The monstrous Landon swore to take Alisha’s head to Lord Bartlow, and Lailah commented that he was transforming into a hellion. Once Rose told Sorey that Landon was the one who had Alisha stabbed, Sorey’s anger was ignited, and against the pleas of his seraphs, he walked towards Landon with his sword outstretched, his mind consumed by thoughts of killing the monster who had tried to murder the woman he loved. Landon attacked first, and in a burst of immense speed, Sorey slashed him across the chest before he could even make a move, seemingly killing him However, it was revealed soon after the strike that Sorey had not made a lethal blow, but instead purified the hellion’s Malevolence, returning Landon to his original human state. As Landon lay unconscious, Alisha swore to take him back to Ladylake to stand trial for his crimes in a court of law, much to Sorey’s approval. Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Barbarian